Aliyah: Seeking revenge (English version)
by adrien.maciel
Summary: Aliyah Haswari this in search of the man who framed her father. The NCIS team is in search of a serial killer who only kills criminals. Why Aliyah has link with these crimes?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, as usual. I just have Aliyah.

A/N1: This story introduced Aliyah Haswari so the Gibbs team will not appear as principal but as applicants.

WARNING: This story is based on the movie Colombiana: seeking revenge.

Any grammar errors are mine.

**I USED ONLY TO APPEAR IN THE GOOGLE TRANSLATOR FOR MY STAY IN ENGLISH HISTORY. IF YOU THINK THE STORY WAS VERY BAD THAT TRANSLATED LET ME KNOW. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE WITH THE PORTUGUESE VERSION**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm behind some bushes and I'm looking for the house of Gibbs, with the telescopes. I have monitored him since I found out he killed my father. But I have to keep him alive, for I know that he did not believe that my father had not killed Kate was all a frame Ahmed Uriel Levy

My aunt must be freaking out right now, my cousin should be finding a way out of Israel also, my cousins are hairpieces are definitely fighting. * Laughs *

I'm spying place of Gibbs, very risky, if you want my opinion ... Anyway,

Few know about my existence, my grandfather knew only my name.

Many are wondering who I am

I. .. I was a normal girl until my five years. That's when my world began to crumble completely

My mother was a good woman.

My dad was the best dad in the world, he spent much depressed to find my stepmother

And I loved my stepmother as my own mother.

But no matter they are all dead

I'm such an idiot ... I'm an idiot, if you consider that I'm talking to myself ...

I saw Gibbs back to his house. He was not the same man who was behind my father all those years ago.

He looked older and more tired than they used to be.

Nobody knows how much I hope one day he'll forgive my father for what he did

I was watching as closely as I could until he entered his house without locking the front door.

"Gibbs, Gibbs' ..., hoping he would not notice that I get out from behind the bush.

I left knowing that now he's home safe ...

Who am I?

I'm Aliyah Haswari ...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N2: Please let me know with a review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

**May 2005: (I do not know the exact month so I'm guessing)**

"I do not understand, Abba." An Aliyah eight years asks his father

"Liah, you do not have to understand," Ari replied sweetly to her daughter "You just have to listen and memorize."

"If something happens, go to your grandfather."

"Keep this card and delivered to the Agent Gibbs only when you're older, here you have enough money to fly to Tel Aviv and here his passport and permission to fly alone."

"And that ... That will keep you protected."

"The Star of David. My mother, her grandmother gave me when I was her age and told me to give when I had a girl like daughter." Ari said hanging the necklace around the neck of Aliyah

"Aliyah, my flower never forget where you came from." Ari said kissing her forehead

"Agent Gibbs will probably kill me, he did not know it was Levy who murdered Caitlyn. wait here until Malik Katz arrive and then flee understood Aliyah?" Ari asked harshly.

"Yes Abba" said Aliyah

"May God protect you." Said Ari stood up and walked out the door of the safe house, leaving Aliyah sitting at the table hoping and confident that his father would not come home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

20 minutes later:

"Up, up, up!" Malik Katz shouted to his goons frisk the house and find the memory card containing the video of the murder of Kate

One of the goons Malik was holding a gun to Aliyah and Malik stopped him:

"What are you doing?"

"Levy told to kill all" the henchman responded with gun on Aliyah

"She's a child," said Malik

"So what?"

"So what?" Malik said sitting at the table "Go do your work" The robber placed the gun in his waistband and left

"Aliyah remember me?" Malik said sitting in the chair at the table

Aliyah shook his head

"I was in her communion."

"My name is Malik and I was a good friend of his father."

"You know who Levy is right?"

Aliyah nodded.

"He is like a father to your father."

"It makes you family too."

"But ..." Aliyah began, but was cut by Malik

"... When someone ... is good with you ... and you do not repay this kindness, then bad things happen."

"You are going very well in school, so I know it is not too complicated for you to understand, right?"

Aliyah did not speak a word just nodded

"Excellent." Malik said happy

"Now. His father has a thing ... that belongs to Levy, Little thing not bigger than that." Malik said, making a gesture with his hand.

"Do you know where?"

Aliyah nodded again

"Well, if you give me, Levy will be very happy."

"And very grateful." So.

"Why do not hand me this little thing that belongs to him."

"Will you do that?"

Aliyah did not respond

"It's a smart girl. And in this life, the smart girls always get what they want."

"Just tell me. Tell me, dear." Aliyah had taken a knife that was hidden under the table

"What do you want?" Malik asked, extending his hand

"Killing Levy!" Aliyah said nailing the knife in the hand of Malik

"Ahhhhhh" Malik shouted. Seizing the opportunity Aliyah fled

**comments are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual**

**A / N: Thanks for the comments. They give me strength to continue.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Previous chapter:

"Just tell me. Tell me, dear." Aliyah had taken a knife that was hidden under the table

"What do you want?" Malik asked, extending his hand

"Killing Levy!" Aliyah said nailing the knife in the hand of Malik

"Ahhhhhh" Malik shouted. Seizing the opportunity Aliyah fled

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Get that bitch!" Malik screamed in pain and despair

One of the thugs were shooting toward that Aliyah had fled, saw Malik said:

"No! Need her alive! Find it! Take it!"

"Find her! Find that bitch!"

"Come on, hurry!"

Aliah had not stopped running even a second, I could hardly breathe.

She saw an open house overlooking another street. She ran without thinking and raided the house.

"What's happening?" The homeowner shouted desperately, when another man entered the house also pursuing Aliyah.

"Get out of my house!"

"Out! Hurry!"

Out of the way! The man shouted at a woman who was on her way.

Aliya had managed to escape when he had seen a car with Malik inside.

"I got you." Malik said aloud

Without thinking twice Aliyah entered the sewer hole and hid.

"Quick!" Malik shouted

"Take it from there!"

"It's a hole!" cried one henchman

"Fast. Throw!" he replied

"Damn!"

"She escaped!"

"Come on!

Malik said getting into the car.

"Come on!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aliyah had gotten some clothes and went to the airport. When the attendant asked

"Hello, miss. Where we want to go today?"

Aliyah delivered a paper that was written Tel-Aviv, Israel.

"Tel Aviv is not across the street, you know?" the attendant replied smiling

"How much?" Aliyah replied coldly.

Chapter Short excuse me, I think I was blocking for this chapter.

**Comments make me happy: 1**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

"Hello, miss. Where we want to go today?"

Aliyah delivered a paper that was written Tel-Aviv, Israel.

"Tel Aviv is not across the street, you know?" The attendant replied smiling

"How much?" Aliyah replied coldly

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aliyah was in front of the building the Mossad when was stopped by a guard guarding the entrance of the building.

"Hello girl. What are you doing here?"

Aliyah asked to guard crouch and said in his ear

"Director. Director!" The guard ran down the corridors until you reach the office of Eli

"Director!"

"What the hell is going on" Eli yelled

"There's a girl looking for you" The guard replied breathlessly.

"I do not want any woman now!" Eli replied gruffly in Hebrew.

"I do not think that's what you're thinking ... her name is Aliyah." The guard insisted

"Aliyah?" Eli asked.

"Grandpa?" Aliyah asked entering the office.

"God!" Eli exclaimed embrace Aliyah going to start crying.

"Do not cry baby."

"I thought you were dead."

"You're safe."

"It's okay. You're safe now."

"You're safe."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning Liah!" Eli said he saw Aliyah at the kitchen door.

Aliyah did not respond.

"You have beautiful eyes of his mother." He said trying to start a conversation

"Do not be afraid. This is your home." Eli said guiding Aliyah to the table

"How long have you not sleep?"

"I do not know. A good time." Aliyah said

"Good... good. A young body needs sleep."

"When I was your age, I slept half the day."

"I do not know if it helped in my growth, right? But always was rested for what was to come." Eli said smiling

"who is the room I slept? Aliyah said eating his breakfast

"My daughter, your aunt."

"Where is she?" Aliyah asked shy

"in a safe place, made me believe that she was dead." Eli responded with pain.

"By whom?" she asking

"By someone who is already dead" he replied

"You are very talented.'s What you want to be an artist?" Eli asked, picking up a piece of paper that she had designed.

"I wanted to be like Xena The Warrior Princess ...". She replied with her head down

"Do not you want more?"

"Uh huh" She shook her head

"No?" Eli asked

"I want to be a killer." She responded by raising his head and he can see the deadly look she had.

"Can you help?"

"Sure." He answered without having to answer

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**NEXT DAY:**

Eli and Aliyah had left the school where she would study when Eli said:

"Once you buy all these things'

"Let's buy some hot dogs"

"Want a hot dog?"

"Hey!"

"What now?"

"This school has nothing to teach me." Aliyah said angry

"I've said what I wanted."

"If you do not want to help me, okay, I'll do it myself."

"Look." Eli said as he drew his gun and shot for everywhere from the street causing many people desperate scream.

"See that? Is that what you want?" Eli shouted

"You want me to teach you how to be an assassin."

"Sure, no problem."

"I'll teach you, but it gonna be dead in five years."

"If you want to be an assassin who survives"

"You need to learn much more than pull the trigger"

"You have to know how the world works, how people think."

You have to learn to understand how to be psychological. I can not teach you this unless you learn the basics of school. Got it? "

"What will it be? Aliah, you choose." Eli shouted pointing the gun at her and backpack

"Come on."

"Now choose! Come What do you want?"

"Choose!"

Aliyah angrily grabbed the backpack and began walking

"Better that way." Eli said as he walked beside Aliyah


	5. Capítulo 4-eight years later

**eight years after- USA**

"Hey, buddy! I brought a good thing. "An officer said entering the car with your partner

"Exactly" Your partner replied. "Quite bacon?" He asked biting her x-burger

"Sure," Your partner replied smiling.

"Damn," The policeman shouted when he saw a 1969 red Mustang coming toward high against them.

"Damn it!" They screamed when the car hit them

"My God!"

"What the hell ...?" The police shouted when a drunk woman out of the car almost falling.

"Hands on the car!"

"Huh?" Aliyah asked in a tone drunk

"Hands on the car right now! Right now! "

Our ... What a mess!

"your Bitch." The police shouted as Aliyah pinned against the car and handcuffed her.

"I'm really sorry, this is not my car."

"You think this is funny?  
"No, sir!" Aliyah screamed drunk.

"I'll give you something to laugh about."

"Sorry officer I do not drink."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell?" The delegate asked when he saw the two policemen carrying Aliyah

"I eh, not push." Aliyah grumbled.

"What?" Aliyah grumbled pretended that woke

- There is nothing here.

No license, no registration. Without ID, except an identification card from the library.

Miss. Lisa Rodriguez.

Besides all this, is accused of driving under the influence of alcohol, driving on the opposite ... and destruction of police property.

Miss. Rodriguez! Can I have your attention?

"Yes," Aliyah said lifting his head

"That's all?"

"Only if there is anything else I can think of." He answered

"I'm going to puke!" She said putting his hand over his mouth.

- No, no! Take her away! And a cup of coffee. "We make a statement tomorrow."

"Let her sleep. For God's sake! "  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay. Give a big step. "Gibbs said as he pulled the car to Kayle Boone transfer

"Come. Alright stretch your legs. "

"Come on, move up."

"McGee checks down there"

"She is in Rome, right? He said he is very young ... "The official Doyle and delegate talked

"NCIS, Special Agent Gibbs!" Gibbs said entering the Sussex State Prison.

"I brought Kayle Boone to stay here tonight."

"Wait a bit!" The sheriff countered

"Says here that you are not expected until tomorrow."

"Never expect the expected captain." Gibbs replied

"It's fresh coffee?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Police Chief responded with fun

"Do you mind?" Gibbs asked

"Alfred." Said Police Chief

"You know, Officer Doyle will show you where the cells are."

"Oh, come on!" official Doyle said

"Home sweet home!" Boone said sarcastically

"After you." Gibbs said Boone pushing for cell

"I'll miss you Boone." Tony said sarcastically "Sleep well."

"It will be a night caffeine-powered, DiNozzo." Gibbs said

"Keep an eye open."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An officer had left a cup of coffee for Aliyah in the cell and left.

Aliyah waited until the lights went out and stood up, took a clip and wig wearing, dressed  
an outfit that was under her dress and left. Sneaking she turned the camera to the wall walked into electricity, opening the panel strength she put a spoon and a cup dripping and clocked the time to get to the vent.  
She came to the fan duct and counted.

"One, two ... three ..." The spoon fell and turned off the fan.

"Oh, not again." Cried The delegate

"Hey, Doyle! Go look at the ventilation system, please. "

"Today, if you can, please."

"Damn it," Doyle said

Aliyah had managed to pass through the slats of the fan and continued to walk through the duct to reach the men's room.

Tony had spotted that Boone was asleep and pressed the intercom:

"Yes" replied the guard

"I go to the bathroom," said Tony

Tony came to the men's room and did not see that Aliyah was hidden in one of the bathrooms.

Aliyah waited for Tony to turn around and kicked in his head causing him to faint. She dragged Tony to the door and pushed the button to open the room, Tony went and played on the floor.

Aliyah took the gun Tony And went into the cell Boone woke him playing with the gun in his forehead.

"Unbutton your shirt." She said coldly

"What," he asked

"Now!" She sent

"Who are you?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt

"I'm not from room service," she replied before firing twice against breast Boone

**hated? liked? leave a comment for me to know**


	6. Chapter 5

**A / N: Hey guys I'm so so so sorry for not updating earlier, I had some problem to write this forgive me Anyway this is the sixth chapter hope you like it and that compensates the delay.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Unbutton your shirt." She said coldly_

_"What," he asked_

_"Now!" She sent_

_"Who are you?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt_

_"I'm not from room service," she replied before firing twice against breast Boone_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, damn!" The delegate said he heard shooting

"Come on!" Come on! "Gibbs shouted as he ran down the stairs

"We have a security problem." Said the guard on the intercom

"Go! Come on! Move fast! "Gibbs shouted

"Come on, move it!"

"Ziva open the door!"

"Look at me, DiNozzo!" Look at me "Gibbs told Tony he'd just wake up with a gun in his hand.

"Give me the gun. Just give me, okay? Gibbs said quietly

"Okay." Tony handed the gun rubbing his head

"Ziva, McGee Hold it!"

"I did not! Look, it was not me, "Tony said desperate

"Watch it!"

"I did not! I did not! "Tony shouted while pushing him out the door.

"It's in here!" Gibbs told himself

"It's in here!" Gibbs repeated aloud.

"Come on!"  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sweep it all!" Gibbs shouted.

"Go! Fast! Let "The delegate shouted

"Move!"

"Over here!" Gibbs said entering the female wing

"Sweep it all!"

"There" The delegate said pointing to the cell Aliyah.

"She's asleep," Gibbs said irritably

"Shit! How did this happen? "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next morning:**

"It's the way you came." The medical examiner resident told Gibbs.

"It's the same handwriting boss." McGee said

"Even drawing." Ziva continued

"That's him." Gibbs said, turning to an officer who accompanied them  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile ...**

"I should not have been drinking. No it should not. "Aliyah rambled

"My God! I'm sorry. "

Yes, you can tell the judge your audience here in 10 days. "Said Police Chief

Aliyah left a frustrated growl and said:

"What's happening out there?

"Can you sign this form and then you can leave." The delegate said dodging the question

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah seriously, but do not worry, the judge will send it back here."

- "Probably deserved it." She replied frustrated

"Lucky that nobody was hurt." She smiled and left for the delegate

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back to Gibbs ...**

"It was Boone? Come? It was a murder? "Reporters asked while Gibbs as he tried to enter the police station.

"No comment for now."

"You do not shut the place?" Gibbs asked the delegate in charge

"Hey! It was after the fact. "He replied gruffly

"I do not think anyone ..." he began, but Gibbs cut him

"It has to be done. Nobody will come out. "He ordered into the police station

"Okay." The delegate said assuming defeat

"Okay, you heard him. Seal all, nobody gets in or out. "

But Aliyah had gotten out before and hid her face and left the police purposely leaving a latex glove between two cars.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gibbs and the team were at the scene trying to trace the path of the killer.

"Ziva ..." Gibbs began

"The records of who entered and left the of the station in the last 24 hours." Ziva ended

"McGee ..."

"get all safety videos, is now to boss."

"DiNozzo ..."

"I'll help Ziva boss"

"They always know what you will ask?" The delegate asked

"Almost always"

"I need a team like this," The delegate concluded

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is everything okay?" Eli asked sticking to answer the phone

"Resolved."

"When you come back?"

"I will not return to Israel for a while."

"Okay I'm in DC. I have something for you. "

"Give me one day."

"Okay." Eli sighed

"I can not wait to see it, Liah."

"Ziva knows you're in DC?"

"No"

"Will you tell her?"

"No," he replied

"I have to go Abba,give a kiss for me Tali "

"I will"

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A / N 2: Tell me if I should continue this story or not.**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Previous chapter:_**

**_"Ziva know you're in Washington?"_**

**_"No"_**

**_"Will you tell her?"_**

**_"No," he replied:_**

**_"I have to go Abba, give me a kiss for Tali"_**

**_"I will"_**

**_"Thank you."_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"17 murders in the last four years, all with the same profile." Jenny Shepard said sitting in his office

"Okay." Gibbs answered

"He is sending a message, but I'm starting to believe that Jethro is not for us."

"We are the ones who have this information Jen."

"We're not going anywhere without leakage, is not it?"

"I'll put this image in the press."

"It's time to know what it means drawing done with lipstick."

"I want all featured in newspapers and magazines, on the first page, in the whole country." Jenny spoke on the phone.

"If the message is not certain that we will reach the intended audience Jethro, this has become a national threat."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

New Orleans, Louisiana

"Mr. Kort." Malik said Trent Kort greeting.

"Malik! Makes a good time." Kort welcome

"Yes, it's true."

"How's the hand?" Kort said

"It only hurts when the weather is damp."

"It should allow us to transfer it to Arizona instead of New Orleans."

"Yes, you're right, but the boss likes humid climate. He waits." Malik said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you think?" Kort said showing the pictures of the dead to Boone Levy

"Coincidence". Levy said

"17 times? A flower that grows only in one place on Earth?"

"The CIA is not an amusement park Levy," shouted Kort

"When the CIA transferred you of Tel Aviv 15 years ago and settled here ... we are allowed to resume their business, when what we should have done was hold it forever."

"Now, in return, you must have passed information to me."

"But you've got." Levy finally answered

"Little". Kort rebuked

"Kayle Boone found dead in a cell at the Central Police"

"I have nothing to do with it." Said Levy

"Then, find out who did this." Kort said leaving

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's talking to us." Said Levy

"It could be anyone." Malik replied without concern

"Idiot that I told you. All dead. Even the dog."

"If she finds out her parents are alive she will kill all who stand in your way. Nobody can know that they are in Syria with Mohammed. not even Kort "

"You blew it before. Now go fix."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aliyah arrived at his apartment in Washington around 13:35 pm. It had been years since she does not feel at home, even with 16 years felt lonely sometimes.  
She turned on the radio to your home sweet home favorite song by Motley Crue

_**You know I'm a dreamer But my heart's of gold I had to run away high**_  
_**So I do not come home low Just when things went right It does not mean they were always wrong**_  
_**Just take this song and you will never feel alone**_

While the music played Aliyah danced towards the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later, she is cleaning his weapon and watching the security cameras of the building and the street asking when would be the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All the victims were rotten apples. We restrict cause for revenge, but not very helpful." Ziva said

"The best guess would be Alexa a career of being intimate of high rollers in Las Vegas." McGee said

"She robbed and killed."

"Here. D'Angelo James. He tried to take control of trafficking in heroin cartel Gemini in Houston." Tony said.

"You see, He turns the camera not only for us to see what happens in the cell." McGee said.

"It was at 01:55 in the morning. This means that our criminal was at the police station ..."

"I do not need to spell out for you, is not it?" Gibbs said

"ATTENTION ALL" Jenny yelled the catwalk

"These are the names, addresses and phone numbers of everyone who entered this season before 1:55."

"That means one of them is our target. Want you to find the 10 people in this folder that was delivered. Want a full dossier on each of the last ten years of their lives."

"I want to write all the clues. Vai Verify all stories and deliver to Agent Gibbs before nightfall because the killer, ladies and gentlemen, is in one of these folders and we will take him before he kills again.

Gibbs just smiled and sat down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Logan Williams arrived at his apartment at about 18:00 after finishing college and was surprised that the door was open. He entered the dark apartment and heard a voice soft and feminine.

"Do not move!"

"Hello Mia!"

"Hello Logan!" Aliyah greeted her boyfriend of 18 years of Logan with a kiss and a hug. Aliyah never told his real name for fear something would happen to him.

"You have to finish the painting." Aliyah said looking at the unfinished corner image.

"I never finish the painting. Stopped working on it." Logan replied hugging the waist of Aliyah and kissing her neck.

"I know something you're good at the end." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Really?"  
"yes." She said shaking her ass

"Tell me one thing." Logan intervened Aliyah who tried to take her shirt.

"When we will have regular date?" He asked catching Aliyah in her lap.

"What is a normal date?" She asked to remove his shirt.

"You know. Going to dinner and get drunk." He said he goes to the room

"Dessert". She screamed as Logan played in bed laughing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aliyah made his way to a laundromat next morning to find his grandfather.

"Security?" Eli asked quietly

"Yes and you"

"Safe".

"How Vai Tali?" Aliyah said

"She misses you." Eli answered

"Tell her I feel the same." Aliyah said

"I think she would like to hear from you, do not you think?"

"I know." She said

"What do we have?"

"Remember the guy who organized the news pyramid schemes, a year ago?" Eli asked delivering a magazine for Aliyah.

"Yes," she answered open the magazine and taking an envelope with cash inside

"He made $ 50 billion. Disappeared in Kenya. Nobody took it." Eli told her

"Now, he lives in the Caribbean."

"HMM" Aliyah said sarcastically.

"Many people were upset ... let's give it a rest, permanently."

"Ok". Aliyah was about to get up, but Eli said.

"There's one more thing. How long has this been going on?"

"What," she asked

"Kayle Boone found dead in a cell at the Central Police" Eli replied annoyed that shows the newspaper.

"Recently." She said

"The papers say that 17 murders. Why?" Eli asked raising an octave in pitch

"You know why." She said:

"By signing with this flower will bring to us."

"It's not stupid?"

"It's not just you, all right, Aliyah?"

"It's me, Tali and family." Growled Eli

"Family". Aliyah asked incredulously

"Yes," replied Eli

"Abba, please! Are you clean."

"You control the records, collects the money."

"And I want you to do the right thing." Eli said calmer

"In every job I choose, give a price."

"If I give you a mission ... I refuse 15 is because I made a promise to keep her safe."

"And keep it safe."

"Aliyah, this is crazy, no matter what you think."

"But this thing ... it's not professional."

"It's not what I taught."

"I do not care ... about the professionalism or what is safe." Aliyah replied without looking at Eli

"I do it my way."

"That's your style?" Eli questioned

"Yes."

"Homicidal with labels?"

"Not good. God! There should never allow this to continue.".

"You will not let me do anything." Grumbled Aliyah

"I_** chose**_ this, remember? I chose. Before I walked through their door, had already made my decision."

"I knew that."

"Alone?" Eli said.

"Yes, you nor anyone else will change that."

"Enough!" Eli shouted

"We love you, Aliyah."

"So give me coverage until it ends."

"I gotta go, I love you too Abba

_**small review?**_


End file.
